A Simple Dare
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: It started out as a Dare. Joey never wanted it to end up like this, but who knew that Kaiba would say yes? JxS Warning-Lemon,Lime, boy on boy love, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

It was all so confusing. He buried his head into his hands, and groaned. It was just all so dizzying. This wasn't how it was suppose to work. And now he was here, stuck in this room, and it was either walk around naked or wear a damn dress. It had started out as an innocent dare, and it had spiraled out of control from there. Perhaps we should go to the beginning.

As I said earlier it had started out as an innocent dare between friends. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Yami had been waiting for school to start. It was one of those rare days when they had all been early, so they decided that it would be fun to play a little truth or dare. Joey, being the only heterosexual one of the group had been given the worst dare of them all.

"You have to ask him out on a date, and if he accepts you have to go", said Tristan, grinning evilly at his blond friend. "Hmm, I like it Tristan. Though it's doubtful that the guy will say yes", said the pharaoh. Yugi just shook his head in disgust, he knew that Joey would never back down now that the dare had been set forth. At least they hadn't dared him to kiss the ice hearted CEO.

"Fine, I'd do it just to see the look on the jerk's face anyways", said Joey, almost looking forward to the dare, "Don't know why I didn't think of this earlier."

Other dares were thrown at each other until they looked u to see the afore mentioned CEO walk into the class room, giving nothing but a hateful glance towards the four in the corner. "Now's your chance", said Tristan, nudging Joey in the ribs, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Joey plastered on a smile and walked over to his sworn enemy, to do the most unexpected, ask him out on a date.

When he got within a couple of feet of Kaiba, the CEO spoke up. "What do you want, Mutt? It's a waste of my time to duel you, so even if you ask the answer is no", he said, not looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Umm, well, uh, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime. Like on a date", he said nervously, fidgeting as he did so.

Kaiba looked up in surprise at the blond in front of him. Had the very straight Joey Wheeler just ask him, his sworn enemy Seto Kaiba on a date? He grinned, it was a dream come true. Now that he knew the object of his affection, and his near obsession had even the tiniest hint of feelings for him, he would pursue him relentlessly.

No longer would he have to snarl at his puppy just so he wouldn't grab him right there and have his way with him. Today could well be the happiest day of his life. But he needed to act coy, he didn't want to scare him off, that could make it so he would have to start all over.

"I suppose. I do need a date for the banquet tomorrow. You could easily do that. Just come over to my house tomorrow at three. I'm sure we can find something for you to wear. You can't go in jeans and a t-shirt", he said, then went back to his book, inwardly plotting his next move.

"O-ok, Kaiba, I'll see you then", he said, then walked back to his seat in a daze. Kaiba did a happy dance in his head, soon, soon the puppy would be all his.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Joey stood at the gate, staring in nervously. He pushed the call button with apprehension. "Yes", asked a deep voice, coming from the small box. "I'm suppose to see Seto Kaiba, he said to be here at three, my name is Joey Wheeler", he said into the small box. "You're Late", said the voice, and the gate opened. He walked up to house and knocked, and the door swung open. Kaiba stood at the door, looking down at the blond disapprovingly.

Seto started thinking, "Have to play it safe, don't seem desperate. Later tonight I will see how it goes. If the plan is successful then move forward and fuck his brains out." "You're late, mutt", he said coolly. He looked Joey up and down, with appreciation. "I think we can find something in your size. We keep lots of sizes of different clothes", he said. He didn't mention the two closets full of clothing that was specially made for Joey.

Joey just stood there, still in shock at the fact that he was Seto's date. Seto grabbed him and pulled him along towards a long hallway. After turning down what seemed to Joey a million and one corners they came to what looked like a fitting room for a mall. Although this was much more ornate and larger then the one's that he had seen at the mall. He was pushed in and Seto went to walk out the door. "Hey! You can't just leave me in here", he said indignantly. "You have an hour to get ready. I have to go get ready too. My staff will help you", said the CEO, and he closed the door behind him.

"But…", Joey found himself talking to a closed door. He was still staring at the door when 2 men seemed to appear. "Sir, we're here to help you get ready.", said one. He was led away from the door, and stripped of his clothing, then shoved into a stall. "Your clothes are in there. If you need any help just say so", said the other and they closed the door. He heard a lock click and looked down. Then it dawned on him that he was completely naked. "Crap", he said and looked at the clothes he was asked to wear. All he saw was a dress.

"Are you sure this is for me", he asked the men on the other side of the door. "Do you not like the color? We can find a different dress for you if you like", said one of them. "Never mind, maybe this one will look fine", Joey replied nervously, looking at the dress. He found underwear on the floor and pulled it on. He looked at the bra, then looked at again. "Umm, how do you put this on", he asked uncertainly. They opened the door and looked at Joey, who was holding the bra uncertainly. The two came in and dressed him efficiently, pulling on the padded bra and dress. He was then pulled out and plopped in front of a mirrored vanity. Drawers were opened and make-up was artfully applied and his hair was styled. "You have such amazing hair, golden and silky", said the man doing his hair.

"Early dinner is about to be served, Mr. Kaiba should be here to escort you to the dining room", said the man who had done his hair. As he said it Kaiba showed up, and offered him his arm. Joey took it uncertainly and they walked away. "Wait, you forgot your heels", said the man, who kneeled and put them on the poor blond. They started walking again and Joey looked at Kaiba. "Is this suppose to be some kind of joke", he asked in in furious whisper. "No, I am gay and I do like men, but I love it when men dress as woman", he said, then whispered into his ear, "And you look very sexy."

Then he licked the shell of Joey's ear, and Joey shivered. Joey was now questioning his own sexuality, which scared the crap out of him. He did not find men attractive, and yet he was getting turned on by the raw sensuality that was named Seto Kaiba. He was still deep in thought when they entered the dining room and Joey was not paying attention. They had walked past tables and Seto seemed to be leading him towards the center table. Suddenly he felt someone pinch his bottom. He almost yelped, and couldn't help but to jump in surprise. He spun around almost tripping in his ridiculous heels.

"Puppy? What's wrong", asked Seto, panicking. Was Joey leaving him? "That asshole just pinched my butt! So I have to punch him in the face", said Joey, glowering at the man with the ever wandering fingers. Seto's mind went blank with fury. Someone, and an old perverted man at that, had dared to touch what was his. He punched the man in the face. "You will never do business in this town again", he said with cold fury, "How dare you touch what is mine!"

Joey just stood there, mouth gaped open, just staring at Kaiba. Today had been just so weird, and he was stunned. He was on a date with Kaiba, wearing a dress, got pinched in the butt, the person who had pinched his butt had gotten punched in the face by Kaiba, and the CEO had proclaimed that he was his. Then the CEO grabbed his arm and practically pulled him towards their table. Then they had a perfectly nice dinner, where the two had the first conversation that didn't involve traded insults. "By the way, look quite fetching in that red dress", said Kaiba," You look tasty enough to eat."

Joey turned bright red, and looked away, embarrassed. Kaiba had been making not so subtle hints to him all evening, and Joey was freaked out. It wasn't even because it was Kaiba, but because he liked it and it was turning him on. The dinner ended without further incident and then they were left in the mansion. Now Joey was really freaking out, he wanted to kiss Kaiba, which was weird and wrong.

"Well, I should probably get home, my dad is going to wonder where I am if I'm gone for too much longer. I told him I was over at a friend's house, he would freak out if he knew I was on a date", said Joey," So, if you'll just point me towards my clothes, I can get going." Joey watched Kaiba's face, which was doing something funny. Joey could have swore that Kaiba was going to cry. "I'll give you a ride home", said a very subdued Kaiba.

They pulled up to Joey's crummy apartment, and Kaiba stopped the car. "Thanks, I had a good time, all things considered", said Joey, then he leaned over and gave Kaiba a quick kiss on the lips and hopped out of the car. He waved and disappeared into his apartment. Kaiba drove off, finger's touching his lips, replaying the kiss over and over. Then he grinned and decided that it was time to put his next phase of the plan into action, Joey would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey came into school the next day, late as usual. He slid into his seat and prepared to sleep the class away. He didn't notice Kaiba staring at him from behind or the curious looks he was getting from the three who had been their when he had gotten the dare.

Joey joined them for lunch and sat down with a heavy sigh, only picking at his food. "What's up, Joey? I know we're all curious as to what happened last night on the date with Kaiba", said Duke, looking at Joey questioningly.

"Well, it was really strange. Strangest date I've ever been on in fact", said Joey, "But the strangest part was that I really liked going on a date with Kaiba. I mean, he's a guy and he's my greatest enemy, but I had a good time. What was even scarier was that I was attracted to him. Which was why I wanted to talk to you guys. What do guys do with other guys?"

"We always knew you were Bi. Why do you think I dared you to go ask Kaiba on a date. He's been crushing on you bad since you first met. You just needed a little push", said Tristan, "And we can tell you anything you want to know about guys and guys."

* * *

"You put the what in the what?!", Joey yelled, and everyone in the lunch room gave him a dirty look.

Joey turned bright red and shut his mouth and went on listening.

"And always use a condom and lots of lube", said Yami, trying not to laugh at the red faced Joey.

"That doesn't sound fun", said Joey. A dreamy look crossed all of their faces. "Oh believe me, it's fun", said Tristan, a happy look crossing his face.

Joey still looked uncertain, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to try once."

Then the lunch bell rang and lunch ended and they all hurried off to class. Joey got ready to sleep again, and once again missed the blatant staring of one Seto Kaiba.

"Joey'll try anything at least once, and he isn't shy about it. I think Kaiba's going to get molested", said ristan to Duke, watching him walk away.

* * *

Joey stared at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. Only one minute, 60 more seconds until class ended and he would be able to go home. Finally the bell rang and Joey left. He was blocked in the hall, but he finally managed to get to his locker where he shoved in his books and papers. By some miracle he had not gotten homework from any of his classes that day, and life was good. He could now go and play duel monsters at Kame Game Shop. He shut the door and turned to leave. He was practically slammed into his locker by Kaiba, who had suddenly appeared.

"Want to hang out, puppy", he asked Joey.

"I'm not a dog Kaiba", said Joey, getting angry.

"No, you are an adorable puppy. You don't like the nickname", asked Kaiba, smiling at him teasingly.

"Um, well…I guess, I was going to go play duel monsters with Yugi, but I could duel you instead. Or we could do something else, what do you want to do", asked Joey, who then thought of the conversation from lunch, and turned bright red.

Kaiba smirk and said, "I'm sure we can find something to do, puppy."

He pulled Joey toward the exit, and his waiting Limo. As soon as they got in Kaiba pulled him into his lap and nuzzled his neck, licking where his neck met his shoulder. Joey shivered at the contact and bared his neck for easier access. Kaiba took the opportunity to explore the now exposed neck and leave light kisses everywhere he could reach. Then he took Joey's head and mashed their lips together in a impassioned kiss.

Joey felt like melting. His brain was disconnecting; it never felt this good kissing a girl. It felt nice to submit to the larger teen, and he deepened the kiss even further. Kaiba stuck his tongue in his mouth and proceeded to tongue fuck his mouth, sucking on Joey's tongue in the process.

"You have no idea what you do to me", said Kaiba, after they had come up for air.

"I think I have an idea", said Joey, grinding against his lap and the now obvious lump in his pants.

Kaiba lost control and moaned at the contact, grabbing Joey into another soul searing kiss and attacking the button's of his uniform pants. They opened and he reached in to grab onto the semi erect cock within the confines of his boxers. Joey shivered at the contact and reached for the buttons of Kaiba's uniform top. He fumbled as Kaiba proceed to tease his erection to full length and hardness. Feather light touches had him shaking as he finally got the jacket and shirt open and kissing Kaiba's pale chest.

"Please! Oh god, please", said Joey, gasping as Kaiba brought him right to the edge and stop.

He Let go of Seto's chest and reached for it. His hand was slapped away, and he whimpered.

"Please what, puppy? I can't give it to you if you can't tell me what it is", said the CEO teasingly, lightly brushing the tip of his thumb against the slit of Joey's erection.

"Let me come", he said, gasping for air as Seto brought him back from the edge once again.

"I suppose", said Kaiba, as he stroked Joey to completion. He almost came himself as he watched the blond, whose head was thrown back in ecstasy.

Kaiba pulled out some tissues and cleaned off his hand. The limo had stopped by now and Joey was hastily zipping his pants. Seto didn't even bother to button his shirt and when the door opened he dragged Joey towards the house. The door to the mansion was opened and Kaiba didn't even look at the one who opened it. He had a clear goal in his mind and he would be stopped for nothing.

Joey got dragged into the belly of the mansion, getting lost as he tried to keep track of where they were headed. They went up a flight of stairs and turned right and came to a large set of double doors. Seto threw one of them open and kicked the door behind him. Kaiba immediately started trying to unbutton Joey's shirt, but got impatient and ripped the shirt.

"Hey, I liked that shirt", complained Joey as buttons scattered.

"I'll buy you a new closet full of clothes", said Seto, now attacking his pants.

Joey was trying to get the unbuttoned shirt off of him, then gave it up and went for the pants. Both got rid of the other's pants and boxers after some maneuvering and started to kiss again. Joey finally got Seto's shirt off and then went to kiss anything he could get in reach of. By some miracle they made it to the bed and Kaiba fell on top of Joey, almost crushing the teen. Joey started to explore Seto's body tweaking his nipples and feeling the planes of his body. He gave a tentative lick to his torso, and liking the taste proceeded to seductively lick every inch of his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, which made the CEO shiver with delight.

"Um, Kaiba…", Joey started to say.

"Seto", said Kaiba.

"Seto then, Umm, I've never done this before, and umm, I know what's suppose to happen and all, but, umm just tell me what to do", said Joey looking at Seto hungrily, but at the same time embarrassed.

"Flip over and get on your hands and knees", said Seto, and Joey did.

Seto reached over and grabbed the bottle of Lubricant and a condom and set them down next to Joey on the bed. He stroked the exposed flesh of Joey's backside and kneaded the cheeks. He drew them apart and went to lick Joey's opening.

"What are you doing K-Seto", he said nervously, almost shooting across the bed at the feeling of a tongue in such an intimate place.

"Just hold still. You'll like this, believe me", said Kaiba, stoking his backside softly.

"O-ok", said Joey.

Kaiba went back to nuzzling the sensitive area and once again started to lick his entrance. Joey started to shiver with pleasure. Kaiba had been right, the feeling of his tongue on such sensitive nerves felt exquisite. He only wished he could reach his neglected member, but he couldn't reach it from his position. He shifted his weight to one hand and reached for it. A hand once again swatted him away.

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself unless I say so. I thought you realized that earlier", he said, pulling back from Joey's backside.

Joey could only whimper and put his hand down. Kaiba grinned, soon it would be his turn. He picked up the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He circled Joey's entrance, then pushed a finger in, pulling it in and out, coating the insides.

Joey felt the finger go in and told himself firmly to relax, he remembered Tristan saying it would really hurt if he didn't. He did, and although it felt weird it wasn't painful. Another was added, and it go more uncomfortable as they moved in and out, stretching him slowly. When the third one was added he winced in pain, this was not as fun as the three had led him to believe. A tear escaped his cheek, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Then Seto bent his fingers and brushed something inside of him, and he moaned at the pure pleasure of it. Seto chuckled, "Liked that, did you?"

Then he did it again, but only brushing at it. Joey was now seeing stars and unconsciously pushed back towards that source of pure pleasure that swamped anything but a full fledged orgasm.

Seto pulled out his fingers and Joey whimpered again, this time at the loss of the fingers.

"Don't worry, it'll be replaced by something much better", he said as he slipped on the condom, and coated it with lube.

He positioned himself at Joey's entrance and pushed in slowly. It took all of his reams of self control not to slam into the exquisitely tight hole that was Joey. He moaned as the tight heat enveloped him and he started to shallowly thrust back and forth, His self control rapidly slipping.

Tears were now streaming down Joey's face, and Seto reached for Joey's erection. He pumped it back to full hardness and aimed for the spot inside him that had him seeing stars earlier. He knew he hit it when he heard Joey moan loudly, thrusting back towards him, then forward into his hand. This went on for only about a minute when Joey felt his orgasm approaching.

"Gods, I'm going to come soon Seto", he gasped out, and then felt himself go over that edge and slump forward, barely being held up by his hands.

Kaiba felt Joey's tight cavern spasm around him, clutching him even tighter and he only got a few more thrusts when he too came with a loud shout of Joey's name. He disposed of his dirty condom and after pulling Joey close fell asleep with the blond in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiba came in the next day with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Someone got laid last night", said Yami to Kaiba, who only smirked at the pharaoh, "You realize he was totally using you, right? He wanted to try sex with a guy after your date, guess he chose you."

"Someone sounds jealous, besides, I don't mind. He can use me whenever he wants", said Seto, thinking of the night before, grinning again.

Yami grumbled and walked away. Seto smirked at the retreating figure as Yami walked away.

"The cold act was really just that wasn't it? An act, just so Joey wouldn't know how you felt about him", said Yugi, who had stood there for the entire exchange.

"It was either pick a fight with him or molest him every time I saw him, and I wanted to be able to be around him even though I had no chance with him, or so I thought, because it seemed as if he was straight", said Kaiba, "I'm still very much an introvert, but I'm not made of ice."

Yugi nodded, but class was about to start so he was unable to continue the conversation.

Joey came in running, late by seconds as usual, plopping into his chair, right in front of Seto. He almost immediately went to sleep, leaving Seto to enjoy the view of a serene and sleeping Joey. They went through all the classes like this until lunch came around.

"Joey, come eat lunch with me", said Kaiba to Joey as he passed him in the hall.

Joey nodded and went towards his locker to drop off various things. He went into the cafeteria and looked to where Kaiba usually sat. He saw the CEO waiting for him and pulled out his bag lunch. He sprawled out next to Kaiba and plopped his lunch next to the CEO's. He opened it and dug through, looking for his elusive sandwich. He didn't notice Kaiba watching him eat. He looked over and grinned at Seto and then went back to concentrating on the food in his bag. After he had finished he looked up at Seto and grinned again. "So, how are you", he asked, sitting back, getting comfortable.

"Fine. But I wanted to ask you something", said Seto.

"Shoot", said Joey.

"Will you be exclusive with me? Like as my boyfriend", said Kaiba, looking hopefully at Joey.

"Of course", said Joey, grinning. Kaiba smiled, then did a happy dance in his head.

He scooted closer to Joey and picked him up and plopped him into his lap. He hugged him to his body and nuzzled his back. Joey leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the contact. They didn't notice Kaiba's fan girls taking pictures and squealing.

"Why don't we just skip the rest of school. I know we aren't getting anything important today in class", said Kaiba, holding Joey tighter.

"Works for me", said Joey sleepily, snuggling into the close warmth.

Seto saw the sleepy look on Joey's face and gave a warm smile at it, he looked so cute when he was half-asleep. He called his limo to come pick them up. Then he picked Joey up and carried him towards the entrance to the school. Joey unconsciously wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled even closer. The whole school watched in shock, it looked like the two were a couple and it was well known that they hated each other. They stood in dumb silence as Kaiba walked out of the cafeteria with Joey in his arms.

They reached his limo and Kaiba slid inside, with Joey still asleep on his lap. He laid Joey out and put his head in his lap and pet the soft, silky, golden hair. Kaiba thought to last night and started to grin again.

He could not stop thinking of it and he could not get the grin on his face to go away, It was getting kind of ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Joey started to stir, rubbing against Kaiba, which made certain parts of him very interested. Joey nuzzled the important bits again, and Kaiba became even more interested. Joey's eyes opened sleepily and he looked up at Seto, who was watching him hungrily.

"Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me", he asked, still only half-awake, but aware of Kaiba's pressing problem.

Seto gave him a lecherous grin and said, "Offering to help?"

"Maybe when we get to where ever we're going. Where ever that is", said Joey, looking out the window, smashing himself against Seto, making his half hardened member perk up even more.

"My house", said Seto, "We're skipping afternoon class."

"Oh, okay", said Joey, "I don't remember agreeing to that though. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"You were asleep when I asked you I think, but you did say yes", he said.

"If I was asleep then how did I get out here in the limo", asked Joey, face screwed up with puzzlement.

"I carried you", said Kaiba as if this was the most normal thing.

"Really? Wow, you must like me a lot", said Joey, grinning at his new boyfriend, "In fact I bet you like me a whole lot."

He was just sitting himself in Seto's lap when they arrived at the mansion. Joey hopped out, with Seto not far behind. They entered and Kaiba was now finding it just a bit difficult to walk. They had made it half way to Seto's room when Seto grabbed him. He pushed Joey gently into the wall and started to kiss him for all he was worth. While he was trying to kiss Joey senseless, Joey was trying to get into the CEO's tight pants. He got the button and the zipper down and reached in.

"No underwear. Someone was planning this", said Joey, fondling what he found inside.

Joey had broken the kiss to say this and Seto attacked his shirt again. Ripping it again in his quest to feel more of Joey's skin. "You are death to my shirts", said Joey, looking sadly at his ruined shirt, "This is the second one too."

"I got you a new closet, as promised", said Seto, going back to Joey's shirt.

"Really", asked Joey, "Already?"

"I have personal shoppers", he said, "But I'd rather talk about something else."

"Talk", asked Joey, grinning mischievously.

"What I want involves mouths doing something other then just talking", said Seto.

"Oh", said Joey, getting the gist of what he was saying.

He flipped places with Kaiba and made him lie on the floor. He pulled down the already unbuttoned pants down to his knees. He studied Kaiba's erection for a few seconds.

"I've never done this before, but I will get better. I'll just have to get a lot of practice in", said Joey teasingly.

He gave a tentative lick, and finding that it was not totally repulsive started to lick every inch of it. "You can have all the practice you want", said Seto, who was starting to breath heavily, trying not to moan.

He arched his back towards Joey's mouth when the blond took as much of him as he could into his mouth. He pushed Kaiba's hips down to the ground, and pulled off. Kaiba moaned in protest, but was incapable of speech. He sucked just the tip back into his mouth, then used his free hand to tease the rest of the exposed flesh. Kaiba wriggled on the ground in protest, trying to push himself the rest of the way into Joey's hot mouth.

"Please", said Kaiba softly, "Please..."

When Joey heard this he took pity and took as much as he could into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his tongue. The portion he didn't take into his mouth he pumped with his free hand, Kaiba came with an almost roar, and Joey grimaced, but swallowed it all.

After Kaiba had recovered enough to speak he said, "I think you're a natural."

Then he picked up Joey again and carried him up the rest of the stairs, ignoring Joey's protests that he could walk himself. He threw him on the bed and removed his pants the rest of the way. Joey just watched him undressing.

"Unless you want me to screw you with your clothes on I suggest you undress", said Seto, looking hungrily at the blond in his bed.

"You are really bossy, you know that? But since you make a good point I think I will", said Joey after sticking his tongue out at the impatient CEO.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiba, who was already undressed and attacking Joey's still buttoned pants. He got them off and the boxers underneath. He took Joey's member firmly in his hand and Joey stopped trying to remove his shirt, and instead started to shiver as Kaiba took him into his mouth, and having a bit more experience then Joey was able to deep throated him. Joey's eyes rolled back at the sensation and his brain officially disconnected from his brain.

Kaiba pulled out and took just the tip into his mouth and deviled his tongue into Joey's slit. Joey started to thrust up into Kaiba's mouth, but Seto held him down firmly and pulled all the way off.

"Seto…", he heard Joey say, unable to even finish the sentence. He put his member in his hand and started to pump, bringing Joey to completion quickly, enjoying the look on Joey's face as he did so, his face thrown back even more In pleasure, cheeks flushed.

His release covered Seto and Joey, and was starting to cool.

"I think we need a shower", said Seto, "Or maybe a bath."

"Shower", said Joey, going towards the bathroom. Kaiba followed him and almost bumped into him as he stood looking in awe at the bathroom.

"Come on", said Seto, pulling towards his large shower.

He walked into the huge shower and set the lube he had grabbed in a discreet place among the many bottles of soap and shampoo. He looked over to see Joey right behind him, so he turned on the five or so showerheads, and set them to a nice warm temperature. He pulled Joey to him and kissed him under the spray of the shower, and rubbed his erection against Joey's.

The friction it caused was exquisite, and they both moaned and continued to grind against each other, and combined with the feeling of the water caressing their bodies made them gasp made the sensations soar to new heighted. He turned Joey around and put him up against a wall of the shower.

"I'm going to fuck you into this wall", said Seto seductively into his ear, making Joey shiver at the thought, "I think we've had enough foreplay."

He grabbed for the lube and made a mental note to get a bottle just for the bathroom, and possibly every room in the house. He spread some on his fingers, and careful of the spray of water, got his fingers to Joey's entrance. He met some resistance, but kept stretching and stretching. He added another finger, and this time aimed for Joey's prostate. He grinned when he was rewarded with a moan.

He stuck in another finger, and he tried to stretch as much as possible, just the feeling of his fingers imbedded in Joey was making him lose control. He pulled out and thrust into Joey as quickly as possible. Joey cried in pain, sagging against wall.

Kaiba kissed him soothingly on the neck and said, "Touch yourself."

Joey grabbed his erection and started to pump it, moaning. Seto started to thrust in and out of his tight, hot body. The first couple didn't seem to hit Joey's prostate, so he changed his angle and knew he hit it when Joey let out a half shriek, one that was obviously of pleasure. Then he gave himself over to the pure sensation of thrusting, trying to last as long as possible, trying to make it last forever.

Joey was pumping his erection in time with the thrust's, trying not to come every time Seto hit his prostate. He wondered why he hadn't done this much earlier, the sensation of being fucked was the most intense thing he had ever felt, and he was the most turned on he had been in his life. If he had been a prude he would have never done this, and he knew that he would have missing out. Seto hit his prostate again and he couldn't stop moaning out Seto's name. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and came with a shout of Seto's name, then slumped against the wall.

This triggered Seto's release and they both leaned against the shower wall, panting heavily.

"Well, that was fun", said Joey after he had gotten his breath back.

"Just wait for tomorrow, I have something special planned for the weekend. Get permission from your father to stay the weekend, I got Mokuba out of the house as well", said Seto, "Now it's nap time."

"Right, nap time", and they ended up once again cuddling on the bed.


End file.
